


【纲白】荆棘林里的公主大人

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 童话AU
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骑士X"公主"

夜深了，森林边缘驻扎着几只简陋的麻布帐子。几丝光线从帷帐里泄出来，里头人影一晃，走动的声响过后，露出沢田纲吉垂眸凝思的侧脸。他手里抱着一只盛满肉汤的碗，却久久未动一口。

这次出征的骑士团中都是些新兵苗子，穿着清一色的简陋盔甲和红色罩袍。他们以教会和国王的名义来探察北方森林中的躁动源头。有关那其中“高塔与公主”的传说早已传遍王城小巷，于是也毫不例外地传到了偶然游历至此的沢田纲吉的耳中。

他以旅者的身份请求与骑士团同行，虽然他声称自己也是一名骑士。骑士团的成员看着他那一身漆黑又略显落魄的打扮，难免要好好调侃打趣他一番。

“不会是被哪个王国驱逐了吧？”

“来我们郡，算是你走运了，纲吉兄。”

“听说那里头住着的公主可是一位绝色美人儿……”

“跟着我们，纲吉兄也会有机会的！”

纲吉不动声色地推开那人热情地搭在自己肩上的手，低下头淡淡一笑，几分腼腆几分犹疑。

“公主啊……就算有，我也不一定配得上，”他喃喃自语着，脸上起了几分红晕。也许是被桌上的烛光照的。

负责炊事的少年走进来给在坐的人盛汤。不耐寂寞的骑士们有说有笑地走出帐子，终于只留下纲吉一个人。

有，或者没有，其实跟自己关系都不大，他想，可是心里却越来越想见那位公主一面。纲吉对教会保持中立态度；游历四方的他途径的都是些波澜不惊的小城。他不想将谣传和教会的旨意联系起来，他只是想去森林中一探究竟。

他接着又胡思乱想了一些小时候听过的床边故事。如果塔里真有公主，也许他可以救她，他有这个能力。他也想知道她会出现在那里的原因：是被囚禁，还是为了避世？可无论哪一种，纲吉都不认为一个人能呆在一个封闭的地方那么久，光是想想就觉得寂寞又悲哀。他心里忽然泛起莫名的焦躁，便一仰头喝干了那碗淡而无味的肉汤。他想要尽早启程。

黎明到来前，纲吉裹着破破烂烂的披风侧躺着，一夜未合眼。

队里多带了的一匹白马于是成了纲吉的坐骑。白马多是温良的品种，但这匹却对他不甚友好。也许是因为纲吉身为外来者的身份。和着十几个人的队伍走走停停，到了日高三丈才刚看到塔尖。骑士们此刻都有些乏了。绕了几圈后却还是只能看见深灰色的塔顶——他们迷路了。

一个看似队长模样的人让骑士在一处林间空地休息。所有人都靠着树干或躺或坐，唯独纲吉仍在四处走动。他时而低下头去观察树墩上的年轮，时而展开地图皱眉思考。即便一筹莫展他也却还固执地站着，仰头看向那座高高的塔，神情略显忧虑和惆怅。

“所以我说，纲吉兄，你年纪轻轻为什么要旅行呢？”

“你说你是骑士，我们也看你身手不赖，可为什么不在自己的国家为国王效劳呢？“

对于接踵而至的提问，纲吉支支吾吾了一阵。可他向来就不是怎么会说谎的人，而且他也没有多少需要隐瞒的事实。

“我父亲大概以前也这么做过，”他说，一边喂马儿喝水，“我不是被驱逐。虽然现在还不知道这么做的意义，但也许再多走一些路就会明白了吧……”

——异动在暗处滋生。闲谈拉扯间，林中惊鸟四起。

先是一个在溪水边洗脸的骑士忽然发出一声惨叫，大家立刻回过头去看他。只见一条细长又多刺的黑色荆棘已经缠住了他的脚踝将他倒挂着拎起。他立刻掏出佩剑一阵胡乱砍伐，却被纹丝不动的荆棘硬生生甩了出去，头撞在树干上立刻失去了知觉。

一时间四周响起一片拔剑的声音。荆棘从看不见的四面八方竞相刺来，扭曲、翻腾、抽打、贯穿。刚才还一片祥和的林间空地转眼间陷入一场混战。纲吉当机跃上一根高高的树枝，皱眉观察底下的战场。那些黑漆漆的变异植物很明显是刀枪不入的。他忽见一根藤条已然逼近一个骑士背后，便立刻毫不犹豫地冲过去挥剑挑开。剑身与尖刺相触的那一瞬间，纲吉忽然感到一种异样的波动，顺着还在震颤的手臂一下子传至全身。

那根被挑开的荆棘停止了动作，但也只是一瞬间的功夫，又凶狠地朝他刺来。纲吉拉着那个还在愣神的骑士一弯腰滚进草丛。受伤的人数在增加，吸食了骑士鲜血的荆棘愈发膨胀而猖獗。粗壮的根茎一旦绞上人的身体便开始蠕动着收缩，直到将人血一滴不漏地绞干。

恐慌在迅速蔓延。惊叫与死亡、旗帜与断剑，纲吉透过草丛看着这一切，咬紧牙关以抑制身体因本能的恐惧而产生的一阵阵激颤。

“我……我不想死……”

身旁的骑士看起来还没成年，他蜷缩起身子抱住头神经质地一遍遍重复着，恳求的目光看向纲吉。

“我不想死……我不想死……”

纲吉当下也只得强作镇定，拍了拍他的肩以示安慰。

“没事的，你会没事的。”

温热的鲜血洋洋洒洒淋到两人头上、脸上；荆棘上穿着一具具七零八落的骑士的尸体。它们仿佛有生命和自主意识一般活动着、兴奋着。纲吉持剑咬牙冲出草丛，挡在一些已经伤痕累累却还在做最后抵抗的骑士面前。他们正试图将扭动着的荆条砍断，以剑身一下一下击打着锋利的尖刺。地面在隐隐震动。

“别砍它们——！”

剩下的骑士突然被这么一吼，都震惊地看向纲吉。纲吉也不知道自己在说什么，刚才只是下意识脱口而出。此刻他怔怔地站在原地，仿佛也被自己吓到了。

“没、没用的……你们快逃！”

不知道为什么，那些荆棘在纲吉面前张牙舞爪，却迟迟没有投下致命一击。纲吉将剑竖架在身前，摆出同时防御和进攻的姿势。额头和后背都已渗出薄汗，僵持之余，他又向身后的人大声催促了一句：

“快逃！”

反应过来的骑士们终于慌张地四下散去。他们一跑，那些荆棘又顿时发起新一轮猛烈攻击。纲吉以身掩护，挥剑的动作却仍是防守多于进攻。而荆棘就像在逗弄他似地，同他进进退退，深深浅浅地划破他的肌肤，然而留下的却只是些割痕擦伤。不致命，也不至于失血过多，却令他持续性的疼痛难忍。

“纲吉兄——”

一声濒死的凄厉叫喊突然隔空传来，纲吉惊慌失措地回过头，只见刚才和他躲在草丛里的那名骑士僵硬地杵在原地，一根荆棘已经直直地贯穿了他左胸。

“我……我不想……死……”

几乎在说出每一个字时都有血从他口中喷出。而那截荆棘又不紧不慢地向前顶了几分，直伸到纲吉面前来，将那血淋淋的藤蔓炫耀似地在他鼻子底下挥舞。纲吉猝然举起剑，再也按耐不住悲愤而用力砍下去，然而荆棘却又灵活而迅速地向后撤去让他扑了个空。骑士的表情因疼痛而扭曲，目光中的绝望和恐惧让纲吉一时深切感到自己的渺小和无力。他甚至不知道他的名字。

“不、不要去……”

他已经几乎发不出声音，仅用口型对纲吉比划出不完整的句子，便再也支撑不住，浑身抽搐着仰面倒了下去。纲吉跑到他面前，用剑支撑着身体慢慢半跪在地，抬手帮他合上了眼皮。当他再一抬眼，发现刚才逃走的骑士们也都难逃厄运，最终一个个惨死在荆棘的作弄下，有的被钉死在树干上，有的被绞成肉泥……

骑士团全灭。

短暂的静默中，纲吉一点点垂下头，空着的左手攥拳握紧一把地上的草。褐色的瞳孔晃动着，眸心倏地闪过一丝橙黄色的光。他缓缓吐出一口气，又紧接着深吸了一大口，恐惧、不甘、愧疚、罪恶感混杂着从心底慢慢扩散开来。就在这时，一根荆棘突然从暗处钻出来偷袭他。待荆棘直逼到眼前，纲吉忽然丢开剑，抬起右手生生握住了那带刺的植物。他死死钳着骤然扭动不止的藤蔓，直到手掌被刺得血流如注也没有放手。

“闹够了吧？”纲吉压低声调愤怒地吼道，“你给我适可而止！”

一阵窒息般的死寂过后，大地比之前开始更深沉地动荡。缭乱的荆棘变本加厉地狂舞着，一根根错落地勾缠住他的腰。纲吉将剑咬在口中，腾出双手帮助自己脱身。他先是借力一跃而起踩在荆棘的刺间，继而顺着运动中的藤条所产生的惯性一路向上奔跑，转眼间已离地面百米之上。迎面而来的狂风吹乱了他的头发，纲吉一边跑一边躲闪发疯似抽打过来的藤条。

一时间视野开阔，突兀高耸的巨塔已然映入眼帘，深灰色的土石歪斜层叠，使墙壁看起来摇摇欲坠。石缝间生着青苔；看不出光阴的刻印，却像已经遗世独立了几百世纪那般，散发出静穆而凄清的气息。

纲吉的心跳开始加速，却和之前所感到的恐慌情绪不同。直觉告诉他那塔里一定有些什么不同寻常的事物，在等待着、蓄谋着、饥渴着什么。表面上生息全无，里间却有不可估量的暗流涌动。

他将剑插回剑鞘，半蹲下来双手握住藤条以稳住身型。丛生的荆棘上下波动似滚滚浪潮，几乎已经驮着他绕了塔三周。纲吉瞄准塔楼顶层洞开的一扇小窗，正要蓄力向那儿跳去，不料徒感身下一空，回撤的荆棘毫无征兆地将他向反方向狠狠甩了出去。

纲吉暗叫不好，下坠的途中四肢胡乱挣扎着寻找落脚点，但一时眼中却只有纷乱繁杂的荆棘丛。上冲的气流刺激得他睁不开眼，迷蒙恍惚中他只觉腹部突然挨了重重一击，疼得他当场就要昏死过去，却还是下意识用力抱住打在他身上的藤条，接着便由那股子怪力将他直挺挺地甩进了塔里。

全身仿佛都要散架了一般，胃里翻涌着的呕吐感、后背猛然接触地面的钝痛以及皮肤上道道裸露的伤口所滋生的阵阵刺痛，最终吞噬了纲吉仅剩的意识。

他无知无觉地躺着，四下里重归平静。空气中的尘埃寂寂然上下浮动，墙上卡在十一点五十九分的老钟奇妙地开始转动时刻。只听分针“咔”地对准零点的中线，从塔楼里由近至远传出悠久而绵长的钟声……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骑士先生迅速沦陷

沢田纲吉醒来时，夕阳已没入山头。橙黄色的余晖染尽西方的天空。他没感觉身体状况比先前好转了多少，只不过因为一下午的昏睡，此刻的精神清爽了不少。纲吉的自愈能力相较常人也稍强。此刻他坐起身，先是揉了揉腹部，然后从披风上撕下几根布条，简单地包扎了四肢上的小伤。

做完这一切，他仰头开始环顾四周。塔楼顶层的这件房屋显然已被弃置已久，家具却是应有尽有。雕花衣柜上隐约纹着两条对称相背的龙的图案；窗旁有一口枝蔓缠绕的古井，井水清澈无底，泛着幽幽紫光；梳妆台的镜子上蒙着厚厚的灰尘。

纲吉拿衣袖往镜面上擦开一道，镜中映出一张围着帘幔的胡桃木大床。

纲吉转过身，放轻了步子迈向床边。撩开淡紫色的薄纱幔子，躺在床上的是一个有着一头白发、约莫十五六岁、容貌清秀的——少年。

不是公主？

纲吉皱了皱眉，不由后退了一步仔细打量起床上的人。

少年穿着一件亚麻布的白色衣袍，领口显得有些破烂。腰部以下盖着一条薄薄的被单。再看他的脸，细眉薄唇，两排淡色的睫毛，尖尖的下巴。左眼下有一枚不同寻常的倒皇冠刺青。不知道哪根经搭错了，纲吉忽然开始质疑自己从人外貌判断而出的性别。

紧接着，他犹犹豫豫地伸出手，轻轻放在那人的胸口，不动声色地摸了摸：平的，但那人的体温低得吓人。

可这确实是个男人吧？

纲吉莫名松了口气，然而心里却没轻松多少。愣神的空档，一只手忽然握住了他的手腕。他一惊，立刻低头看去：少年已经睁开眼，正平静地看着他。

那是一双堪比星辰辉光的紫色眸子。

纲吉不禁吞了吞口水，又注意到自己手的位置，立刻像触电般抽回。而少年则依然面无表情，仿佛梦游似地从床上坐了起来。他的脖颈修长，连着背脊弯出一道优美的曲线。

“对不起。”

纲吉冲他微微欠身，对于方才的失礼表示歉意。说实话，他完全看不出少年像传说中从几百世纪的沉眠中刚苏醒过来那样。一切都发生地平淡而自然，让他一瞬间恍惚认为这只不过是一个日常居住在这里的普通少年。

“沢田……纲吉君吗？”

少年下了床，赤着脚走向窗边。他的身材瘦削高挑，轻曼的声线中夹杂些暗哑。纲吉一时又看他看出了神，竟忘了问他为什么会知道自己的名字。这时，只见少年抬起手臂伸直举平，半垂的眸中透出倦怠和淡漠。他伸开五指又逐个收拢，作出一个类似招引的动作。顿时地面开始隐隐震动，紧接着，一丛漆黑的荆棘灵蛇一般凶猛地涌入塔楼，即刻便把还愣在原地的纲吉给五花大绑着架起悬至半空。纲吉这下慌了神，胡乱挣扎着却是徒劳无果。他的力量早已在白天的战斗中用去了大半。

“喂、等等！你先听我解释……”

“杀了他。”

少年平静地动了动嘴皮，便没再看他一眼而径直走回床边。缠绕着纲吉的荆棘立刻伸长了尖利的刺，一点点逼近他的咽喉。

“七天——！”

少年的脚步一滞，然而却没有回头。纲吉只得绝望而无助地又喊了一遍：

“七天！只要一个男人和你相处七天，就能帮你解除诅咒，传言是这么说的！请给我七天时间，我……我想帮你！带你离开这儿，或者做什么都行……”

荆棘蓦地停止了动作，接着便慢慢松开了桎梏，悄然无声地从窗户退了出去。纲吉跌坐在地上，大口大口地喘着气，有些紧张地盯着少年的背影。

与此同时，少年缓缓转过身，在纲吉那双惊魂未定的瞳孔中，他对他露出了一个清浅而明媚的笑容。

“白兰。我的名字。”

夕阳的最后一缕光芒散尽，淡金色的柔辉浮动在少年周身，令他的肌肤白得近乎透明。那一刻，纲吉以为自己看见了天使。

时钟敲了七下。入夜时分，白兰坐在井口边漫不经心地翻阅着一本厚重的古籍。纲吉在屋里忙前忙后，先是擦了玻璃，又把断了条腿的椅子做了简单的修补。他觉得这座塔楼大概是由魔法持续供应形成的，因为屋内可以说什么都不缺，食物、酒、书、工具、布料……

但是纲吉想不通，不明白的事太多了。多到他都不明白不明白的是什么。但他又好像能懂……

“为什么要做那种事？”

“为什么不能做？”

纲吉把抹布一丢，有些愤然地看向白兰。

“平白无故夺去人生命，你以为你在做什么？“

“是他们太弱了吧，”白兰将书翻过一页，悠然自得地晃了晃双腿，“让我连一点玩的兴致都没有……”

“白兰，你听着，这不是你的游戏！”

纲吉吼完便愣住了，因为白兰此刻眼锋一转，已然将目光钉在他脸上，眸心深处的暴戾之色一闪而过。然而下一秒，他却又眯起眼朝他温良地笑了笑，道：

“真可怕呢，纲吉君生气的表情。”

纲吉深吸了一口气，将脸别开以平复自己的心情。再一次想起骑士团全军覆没的惨状，他的眼角莫名有些湿润。

壁炉里的火烧得正旺。

“白兰，我不管你的诅咒是什么，我一定会将它破除的。而你也必须明白，那些人——那些你杀死的人，他们和你一样，都本该拥有生的权利和意义。所以，别再做那样的事了。”

然而白兰没有回答他，只自顾自走到餐桌旁开始啃一块生肉。他狠狠撕咬着那块肉，肉里的一股股血丝顺着嘴角溢下。在纲吉看来，那绝不是普通人所谓的“吃饭”，而像是“野兽的进食”。纲吉多少觉得有些减胃口，便拿木头压灭了炉子下面的火，走到一旁开始吃一块包着乳酪的干面包果腹。

两人之后一夜无话。

第二天，纲吉觉得身体也恢复得差不多了。他看到菜篮子里多了几片熏肉，便做了鸡蛋培根当两人的早饭。白兰看着桌上的食物轻笑了几声，兀自开了一瓶酒，直接将生鸡蛋打进去就着喝了。纲吉皱眉看着他一系列举动，叉子刚叉起一块培根又滑掉了。

“你应该好好吃饭，白兰。”

“纲吉君真的这么想？”

“这是理所当然的吧。”

“其实并不是多大不了的事。”

对于白兰的任性，纲吉已经略有察觉。照现在这个势头看来，应该是会只增不减的。困扰归困扰，可他想了解白兰更多。

“为什么会被诅咒？”

此刻白兰正坐在窗台上，前倾着身子，将脑袋枕在屈起的膝头，侧望着远处的风景，不知道在想什么。

“纲吉君是不会明白的。”

“我……”

纲吉欲言又止。白兰安分下来时给他的感觉就像风一样飘忽不定，仿佛下一秒就会逃逸四散。他走到他身边，看着他那被凌乱的刘海遮去的大半张脸，嘴角似乎还残留着几分笑意。

“我会救你出去的，白兰。诅咒什么的一定有解开的方法。稍微信任我一些，然后和我一起离开这里吧。”

白兰闻言爽朗地笑了几声，纲吉于是也不自觉舒展开了眉头。然而下一秒，白兰便一转头仿佛被激怒了一般阴鸷地盯着他，同时起身扼住他的脖颈粗暴地将他抵在墙上。

“……再让我听到第二次，就杀了你。”

出乎意料地，纲吉这次却显得很平静。他垂眸看着眼前的少年，从容地掰开他的手，又继而加了些力道握住那截骨节分明的手腕。

“我不想伤害你，白兰。现在能救你的只有我，为此，我也不会轻易被你杀死。”

白兰毛毛刺刺地看着他，目光丝毫不服贴。那其中的叛逆之色纲吉早在游历中就见多了。可他知道白兰和其他这个年龄段的孩子不一样，他真的是敢以身犯险、就算做出伤天害理的事也不会眨眼的危险分子。在得知荆棘和白兰的意志有联通关系后，纲吉更加明确了这一点。骑士团绝不是第一批惨遭不测的人类，但这样的不幸该结束了。因为事到如今，纲吉已经发誓，绝不会再对白兰的事坐视不管。

“是吗？那还真是……”白兰的嘴角重扬，笑眯眯地说，“让人一点都期待不起来啊。”

那副乖顺的模样让纲吉再说不出些什么，他只得轻轻叹了口气，想要抬手摸摸他的头发，却又被白兰似笑非笑地躲开了。

那天晚上，白兰吃了他做的番茄炖牛肉。他们进行了愉快的交谈，但多半是纲吉在讲述他的游历往事，白兰时不时打趣或调侃。壁炉的火光映着他的脸有了些许血色。纲吉总是会忍不住因他频频微笑的样子看出神，而在这个时候，白兰往往会更加目不转睛地回视他，紫色的眼睛亮亮的，宛如落满星辰。直到纲吉自己察觉到失态，才红了脸慌慌张张地移开视线。白兰则又开始笑，半带嘲讽半带挑逗地——那是纲吉二十多年来从未体会过的悸动。

然而晚饭过了没多久，白兰就开始上吐下泻。吐到最后开始干呕，脸颊染上一片病态的潮红。纲吉焦急得满头大汗，而身边又没有适合医治的草药。他只得烧了热水寸步不离地守在白兰身边，直到对方虚弱地瘫软在地上，半眯着那双漂亮的眼睛，困乏地看着他。纲吉跪在他身旁，见他似乎已经把胃里的东西都吐光了，才小心翼翼地为他清理干净，再打横抱起轻轻放到床上。

白兰全身软绵绵地陷进被褥，急促而轻浅地喘息着。纲吉眉头紧锁，一只手用力握住那只冰凉的手，另一只手轻轻抚开他那被薄汗打湿的刘海，爱怜又忧心忡忡地注视着他。

过了好一阵，白兰像是终于缓过了神来，转过头玩味地笑着看向他，慢慢动了动嘴皮：

“纲吉君，你是爱上我了吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亲吻伤疤是一种仪式

井中倒映一池清冷的月辉。有风从窗口送入，晃动着那一层片片薄薄的月影。

“身体感觉好点了吗，白兰？”

纲吉侧躺在床上，偷瞄背对着他同样侧卧着的人，轻声发问。他没有丝毫睡意；白兰的情况令他担心。难道是吃坏了肚子？可晚饭他俩吃的是一样的。他刚才也摸过他的额头，白兰并没有在发烧。

床足够大，两人之间隔着半个人的距离，但被子只有一条。纲吉自己裹着披风睡，把被子整个都盖在了白兰身上。他早已习惯风餐露宿的羁旅生活，晚上能有床睡对于漂泊无定的旅者来说已经是奢侈。

白兰的肩在微微抖动。纲吉以为他冷，于是想帮他把被子拉高一些。然而手刚碰到对方身体便被他毫不留情地抬肘撞开了。白兰继而又胡乱踢开被子，仿佛泄愤似地。纲吉已经慢慢开始习惯他的喜怒无常，但此刻却怎么也琢磨不透他的情绪。

闹了一会儿，床那侧的人忽然没了动静，纲吉以为他终于睡着了。然而没过一会儿，白兰又开始发抖，甚至比刚才抖得还厉害。纲吉注视着他的后脑勺一阵，无声地叹了口气。他磨磨蹭蹭地挨过去，尽量不惊动对方，一点点贴近对方后背，直到两人之间再无间隙——至此还没有出现意料之中的反抗举动，纲吉不由壮大了些胆子。他继而抬起手臂，小心翼翼地将白兰圈入怀中，惴惴不安地环抱着。

一秒、两秒……

一分钟、十分钟……

寂静如斯，夜光环绕。怀中的人只是安安分分地躺着，身子也不再发颤。白兰很瘦，抱着都能感到分明的骨骼和细柔的腰部线条。纲吉以为自己在做梦，然而心却如此狂乱地跳动着。从白兰的后颈、发间散发出某种说不上来的香气。不是纯粹的花香，比花香更甜，比薄荷更清爽，比麝香更撩人。

好闻……真的很好闻……

纲吉情不自禁地收紧了些手臂，埋在人颈间贪婪又克制地嗅着、吻着。他极力压抑着自己有些急促的呼吸，有一瞬间甚至想让时间永恒地停留在此刻。

然而他紧接着便感到丝丝缕缕的痛苦和苦涩，如沉石入水激起的层层涟漪，从心底一圈圈蔓延开去。

「纲吉君，你是爱上我了吗？」

白兰毫无防备地躺着，看似无知无觉，又冷漠无情。月光照在他裸露出的两条腿上，泛着珍珠白的梦幻色泽。他整个人好像都在光影中破碎、模糊。他在这儿，也不在这儿。

衣料簌动的声音唤回了纲吉那已然耽溺于幻灭式的自我幻想中的意识。他稍稍抬起头看他，只见白兰毫无顾忌地交叠了双腿，以蜷曲的姿势将膝盖屈向胸口。宽松的衣袍随之被撩起，纲吉只不经意地向下瞄了一眼便感觉气冲头顶，立刻涨红了脸。

只见从那衣摆下方隐隐露出少年饱满丰翘的臀部曲线，光裸的、没有丝毫遮蔽……

“白兰你……你没穿内裤？！”

纲吉惊得下意识没管住自己的嘴。此时他只觉得浑身燥热难耐，惶惶闭起双眼却迟迟没有松开手。即便是多年良好的自控力在此刻也眼见就要决堤。然而这时候，早已睡熟了的白兰悠哉悠哉地翻了个身，似乎觉得地方有些拥挤，他皱了皱眉，睁不开眼睛而烦躁地抓了抓毛乱的头发，同时用力伸开四肢，一下子便把还在发呆的纲吉踢到了床下。

掉下去的时候不巧脑袋磕在了床头柜上，疼得他在地上来回翻滚了几周，怕吵醒人硬是捂着嘴咬着牙才没呻吟出声。然而生理上这下倒是冷静了不少。又缓了一阵子，纲吉起身看了看床上睡相不甚雅观的少年，不着痕迹地露出一个无奈的笑容。他俯身轻轻帮他盖上被子，然后走到一旁沿墙根坐下，一边守着人一边慢慢合上眼。西斜的月亮隐入流云，井中漾起粼粼幽光……

黑色的荆棘瘟疫一般崛起蔓延，鬼魅似地扭动着，带刺的荆条上凝固着斑斑鲜血。降下的阴霾充斥着沉暗的空间，丝丝寒气从地缝里钻出。贫瘠的土地千里风尘、白骨凸露。少年的身体于虚空中浮动，被动地、不受支配地，没有灵魂……

丛生的荆棘林叫嚣着、怒吼着，像得到了某种命令似地齐齐开始朝虚空中的某一点刺去，眨眼间就穿透了少年的身体。先是四溅横流的血，再是分崩离析的血肉，一片片散落在虚空中，被吸入看不见的穴口……

荆棘越生越密集，终于将少年的身体完全架空、撕扯、搅碎、吞噬。最后一切堕入混沌，黑白无间，天日无迹——

纲吉猛然睁开眼，天色早已大亮。他这才发觉后背早已被冷汗浸湿了一大片。他晃晃悠悠地抬起手，刚从深度睡眠中苏醒，四肢尚未能灵活活动。他软弱无力地攥拳，又张开，反复了几次，直到气力重新恢复。

噩梦……他怔怔地看着自己掌心的纹路，然而白兰也在那个噩梦里。

一旁水声渐响，暂时将他的神志拉回。纲吉转过头去，只见白兰正赤身裸体地站在井旁，背对着他端起一桶水便对自己当头淋下。看起来，他应该是在洗澡。

然而当下的尺度如此暴露，纲吉虽心神动乱头脑却无比清醒。他觉得那样直勾勾地看很失礼，便游移目光看向窗外的风景和桌上的食物。但没过一会儿，视线兜兜转转就又吸附到那人身上，仿佛白兰周身有一个无形的磁场。

白兰那常年未见阳光的肌肤虽苍白却富有光泽，骨骼轻巧，体格匀称，双腿修长。道道水痕滤过他腰际，悠悠滑入股缝。纲吉渐渐看入了迷，这时才忽然发现白兰背脊上有两条狰狞的烙印。

像是烧伤后留下的伤疤，那两条烙印所处的位置继而令纲吉敏感地联想到了——上古魔物的翅膀。

他马上被自己的联想吓了一跳，而此时白兰似乎察觉到了身后过分露骨的目光。他稍稍侧过头去，不带一丝感情地冷傲地看向纲吉。水珠顺着他的额角还在不断向下滴，流经眼角，再顺着脸颊淌下。那淡然的回眸一瞥，纲吉恍惚以为白兰在哭。

“要一起来吗？也许水对纲吉君来说会有点凉……”

“去哪里？要做什么？”

然而白兰没再做过多解释，将一只脚缓缓探入井水中，然后整个身子浸了下去。纲吉连忙扑到井口朝下看去，而白兰正仰着头冲他微笑，好像知道他一定会来。

井水深不见底，却如紫水晶般清澈通透。纲吉不再思考，慢慢伸长脖颈凑向白兰的脸。他朝他伸出手、握紧、闭上眼，然后任由那股下潜的力道将他拖入深渊。水先是漫过鼻尖，再是脑袋、胸口，腿……空气在流通，耳旁是气泡流窜的声音，他竟然能在水里舒畅地呼吸！

眼前继而开始涌现出一些模糊的画面，又像零落的拼图一样慢慢凑整：

年轻的皇后爱上了远古的魔王，

禁忌之子于新月初升之夜诞生。

新雪似的白发衬一双幽紫星眸，

玄黑羽翼宛若长逝无消的极夜。

教会视魔物后裔为灾祸与不洁，

以荆条绞死皇后又将魔王斩杀。

于生烧的烈火中剪去幼雏翅膀，

血溅祭坛掩蔽洗涤罪恶与私欲。

承烙印与诅咒而被囚禁于森林，

百世纪的光阴轮回流转不复回。

嗜血的荆棘林终成杀戮的牢笼，

欲爱不得的咒印化作永世枷锁。

七日之约后日相谈，

停滞时钟追溯往复。

记忆消弭颂歌封存，

信誓之吻黎明引渡。

「我在故事结束时吻你，好让终结成为开端。我在故事开始时离开，去寻找下一个与你相遇的可能。」

纲吉于是慢慢地想明白了，这从一开始就是一个陷入无限轮回的死局。他要打破空间、斩断荆棘、激活时间，让千百年来束缚着白兰的一切都化为乌有。

但肃清荆棘也就意味着毁灭白兰，而挣开束缚也就必须消灭他自己。但纲吉没有杀死白兰的决定，也没有为他而死的意思。他要救他，而这只有他能做到。他并不觉得自己自大，这是他的觉悟。而这觉悟因何而生……

「纲吉君，你是爱上我了吗？」

“哗啦”一声，他挣扎着从井口一跃而出，两手撑在井边低头大口大口地喘气，定定地看着地板。纲吉从未感觉头脑像此刻这般清醒，也从未感觉胸口如此痛彻和凄惘。

白兰不是公主，是魔王。是渴望杀戮的困兽，是浮世无宿的鬼魅，是时间与记忆的囚徒。

即便如此，即便如此，他还是……

纲吉慢慢抬起头，眼睛去追寻那抹悠久如长风的白色身影。白兰站在窗边，仍旧光裸着全身。他出神而漠然地向远方眺望着，视线与思绪似乎都没有尽头。末日黄昏的余晖从头到脚将他穿透，那具身体仿佛一块剔透无暇的晶块。背上的疤痕是灵魂的裂缝。

纲吉徒觉眼眶泛热，他怅然若失地走过去，表情不甚落魄。他从背后轻轻搂抱住白兰，俯下身一寸寸亲吻着那两条狰狞突起的烙印。

纲吉之前从未踏入过礼拜堂一步。他在漫漫旅途中对着海、天、山林、人群忏悔，他想要做到无愧于过去每一日的光阴。而在此刻，他满怀虔诚与真挚的心情甚于往日无数次的感慨、沉吟。

静谧而真实的感触悠悠渗入骨髓。纲吉寂寂地亲吻着白兰的罪恶，爱抚他的禁忌、啜饮他的诅咒。深深的无力感并一往情深的迷恋，令他的双唇不住地颤抖，却还是执着地吻着、感知着。直到夕阳隐去最后一缕光芒，星辰微显，凛然辉耀着西方的天空。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沢田纲吉嘴遁x

白兰对着梳妆台上的镜子发呆有一会儿了。纲吉有些好奇他在看什么，便偏过头去，于是镜中映出他俩大眼瞪小眼的模样。纲吉纳闷地转过头去看他，白兰忽然对着镜子粲然一笑，接着也转过头看向纲吉。

“这可不是普通的镜子。”

“是吗？”

“可以照出你心里所期待的事。”

“真的？”

“当然。但因为是出于你的本愿，未来到底会如何，这面镜子可不负责。”

“我想也是，”纲吉哑然失笑，“毕竟以后的事情的发展，是靠现阶段的行动来决定的……有魔力的镜子、预知未来什么的，想想我以前也听说过不少。”

“纲吉君太老实了。”

“难道你会相信？”

白兰重新看向镜中，垂眸冷笑：“相不相信又有什么关系呢？”

“那你看到了什么？”

纲吉突然对这面镜子产生了兴趣，他想知道白兰期待的事。如果有什么值得他开心，他未尝不想去试一试，帮他实现。他想看到白兰发自内心的笑容。不是嘲讽或自嘲的笑，也不是摄人的冷笑，更不是不可捉摸、意味不明的笑。白兰那双瞳孔深处的寂寥牵制着纲吉，仿佛源源不断地将那份若有若无的沉重和痛苦传送过来。然而只要是有关白兰的一切，纲吉都无畏于去承受更多，说不清到底是一厢情愿还是冥冥中的宿命。

白兰笑而不答，反倒问了他一句：“纲吉君看到了什么？”

纲吉于是又重新将视线投向镜子里。慢慢地，镜面似乎起了层薄雾，像冬日呵在窗户上的一口热气。柔软的白光一闪，纲吉眼见镜中逐渐勾勒出一匹白马的轮廓，又像是一条被云雾笼罩的白龙……腾绕的雾气此消彼长，然而那灵兽一甩尾抖擞了几下便消去了。纲吉眨了眨眼，再定睛看时，镜中只剩下他和白兰二人。

白兰无比期待地看着他，视线从刚才就一直停留在他身上。纲吉接触到那道直率的目光，反而有些没来由地踌躇了。

“我……我看到一匹白马。也许是一条龙。只有一瞬间，我没怎么看清……”

白兰挑了挑眉，看上去很是惊讶。他又盯着他看了几秒，忽然捂着肚子笑起来。

“哈哈，纲吉君真会说笑呢！”

纲吉一头雾水，看着一旁笑得肆无忌惮的少年，一时只得手足无措地站在原地。

“刚才只不过是想逗纲吉君玩儿，才说镜子有魔力的。”

“什么意思？”

“那不过是面普通的镜子啊。因为纲吉君的表情太有趣了，忍不住想看到你更多不一样的反应……哈哈，没想到你连说谎的时候都那么一本正经，真让人恶心呢。”

“我没……我真的——这怎么可能……”

“什么都没有，只能看到你我，仅此而已。如果你想问的是这个的话。”

白兰轻蔑地看着他，眼神愈发放肆而无礼，嘻嘻哈哈地没个正形。然而纲吉则慢慢平静了下来。他又望了镜子一眼，他不觉得刚才那是他的幻觉，但这也不代表他迷信。他认得那匹白马，他直觉这个图像的产生不是和这一切没有关联。这个塔本身就脱离不开魔法和诅咒的侵扰，纲吉选择对刚才的印象谨慎对待。

白兰笑累了，摇摇晃晃地后撤了几步，身子后仰放松地往床上躺倒。他看着天花板，半天才悠悠说了一句：

“其实纲吉君的结局如何，和我一点关系也没有。”

纲吉正靠在墙边擦剑，闻言微微一笑：“那你为什么要让我看到你的过去？”

“你果然太碍眼了。为什么老爱问那么多为什么呢？不懂你到底在追究什么……”

“我到底在追究什么，你明明都知道的。”

话音刚落，纲吉忽然发现白兰在看他。虽然只是斜过目光，不怀好意地打量着他，仿佛在读他的表情和思想。纲吉于是抬起头，坦荡地回以一种安抚性的目光。白兰皱了皱眉，像是触到了什么厌恶的东西，倏地翻了个身背对向他。

“……无聊。”

六天过去后，纲吉仍然没来由地对“白兰没穿内裤”这一事实耿耿于怀。白兰魔王的身份令他惊讶，但他意外觉得这比起公主的传闻对他更有吸引力。但是抛开这些身份，也许吸引他的只是白兰本身。

纲吉痴迷于白兰那种近乎原始的存在：神秘、野性、不羁，不论是谈吐间乍现的戾气，进食的样子还是洗澡的方式，都令他觉得白兰仿佛不是这个世界的人，美得惊心动魄又幻变游离。

第七天的傍晚，太阳落山后，纲吉走到衣柜前，想给白兰找一套新衣服穿。衣柜里的服装款式各异，哪个历史时期的都有，也有当今流行的宫廷样式。

“好歹把衣服穿好。起风了，今晚也许会变天。”

腰上忽然一紧，纲吉惊讶地转过头去，只见白兰正从后面抱着他，脸埋在他披风里，半天才抬起头冲他俏皮一笑。

“那纲吉君也要陪我一起换～一开始就想说了，你穿的衣服好土。”

纲吉哭笑不得，只好含混不清地答应了。他对自己的穿着向来没什么要求，衣服也都是途径各座都城时用布匹、食物换的。他见白兰好像当真开始对着衣柜思索起来，下意识有些欣慰地伸出手揉了揉他的脑袋。白兰没有躲。纲吉这才感到白兰的头发虽然看起来毛刺刺的，却实际上柔软得不可思议。

纲吉抽出一件样式极为普通的粗麻料子制成的上衣，走到一旁背过身去换上。目光触到一旁解下的黑斗篷，想了想还是又披回了身上。这件披风伴随他有一些年月了，抗寒保暖，在外露宿时非常实用。

“白兰，你换好了吗？需不需要我帮你选？”

身后半天没有回应，只有窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的声音。纲吉又静默着等了一会儿，终于忍不住回头看去——只一眼，便令他连思考都仿佛凝固了：

白兰只披着一件淡紫色的透明薄纱绸缎。那绸缎覆着他半边胸膛，于腰间随意缠了一圈再从一条腿上悠悠垂落，错落有致地裸露出身体的部分。此刻他摆弄着脚踝上的一只银质脚链，再抬起头时以弯曲的小指撩起面纱的一角，眼角上挑粲然一笑，极尽异域风情与魅惑之色。

带刺的蔷薇……纲吉心想。

白兰脚尖点地，飞快地旋转了一圈：“纲吉君觉得怎么样？”

“这不还是……”他别过头支支吾吾，试图掩饰红了的脸，“稍微穿得正常一些啊，而且今晚挺冷的。”

白兰显然对他的评论颇感扫兴，但嘴角又挂着一副意料之中的微笑，开始自顾自哼着小曲儿踏起了舞步。

“纲吉君，一直放在口袋里的东西，现在拿出来用用吧？”

纲吉一愣，这才想起揣在兜里的那支表面磨损了的口琴。

“我吹得不好……”

他有些拘谨地将口琴移近嘴巴，视线飘忽不定地在白兰身上和地板上来回徘徊。他只记得起几段民谣，都是旅行中偶尔听到的旋律。

他走到一旁靠墙站着，好给白兰空出活动的地方。犹犹豫豫地吹起了一支调子，白兰并不合拍地跟着跳了几步，随性又散漫。渐渐地，纲吉觉得视线再难从他身上移开，而当他注视着那个跃动的身影时，不知名的柔和调子仿佛自心中一点点流淌而出——

那是他对他热烈的爱与痛苦的期待，隐忍的寂寞还有无声的守望。

两人的节奏慢慢合在了一起。白兰越跳越活泼，脚链上拴着的一小圈锡片在旋转中发出清脆的响声。那是纲吉从没见过的一种舞：性感、奔放、烂漫、狂野，毫无章法又轻佻游离。那一层紫纱蓬蓬松松地环绕在白兰周身，移动间令视觉错乱迷离。纲吉觉得他仿佛在追逐着一道靓丽而鬼魅的星光。

他的心跳得厉害，不知不觉已经只顾着痴痴地看而停止了吹奏，而白兰还在恣意起舞。他慢慢向他靠近，鼓起勇气从身后握住他举过头顶的手臂。白兰的动作一滞，转过身的瞬间便被纲吉搂住腰圈入怀里。

“纲吉君？”

白兰疑惑地眨了眨眼。纲吉感受着他攀升的温度、接触他肌肤的实感，只有在这种时刻，他才觉得白兰是真实的，而非一个美丽而悲哀的镜中幻梦。

“和我试试看吧，跳舞。”

纲吉想起曾经目睹过的宫廷舞会，他有些紧张，搂在人腰上的手微微发抖。他生疏地迈开步子，不甚流畅地带着人跳了几步。白兰低下头好奇地看着他的脚，顺从地移动了一会儿。然后，他那只勾在纲吉肩上的手稍稍用劲，将全身的重量放过去，站在了他脚上。

“白兰……这还怎么跳啊？”

“不是很有趣吗？这样纲吉君就可以不用顾忌我在想什么，也不用担心出错。”

纲吉觉得这样的姿势很是滑稽，他无奈笑笑，小心翼翼地托着对方在房间里转过一个又一个圈。

“可是，我还是会很在意你的想法。”

“为什么？”

“别再逃避了，白兰。”

“纲吉君的意思，我不是很能理解呢。”

“我从没有想过逃走，从一开始就……”

“你也没有想过会走到现在这一步。到底是什么让你变得得意忘形了呢？”

“这不是自大。我做我能做的事，尽我所能而已。”

“救赎的意义在哪里？纲吉君，和你在一起的每分每秒都让我难以忍受，但又好像没关系。因为你实在太令我失望了。”

“你完全没必要做到这种地步。别再自我伤害了，也别再把无辜的人卷进来。这个世界不单单是你所见的……”

纲吉停住了话头，他看到白兰已经捂住了耳朵，低着头仿佛陷入了静止状态。他以为他下一秒就会朝他的脸一拳打来，然而他没有。白兰眼中的光芒黯淡了下去，纲吉说不出那是绝望还是压抑，亦或是恨意。然而他没有退缩，反而意识到白兰确实已经被他动摇。纲吉虽然对最后的解咒方式没有多少把握，但他相信自己现在这么做是正确的。

事到如今，已经没有给他反悔的余地了。而他也不打算回头，这是他的觉悟。

过了一会儿，白兰从他身上下来径直走到窗边。夜空高远而辽阔，几点疏星隐匿在薄云里。起风了，伴随四周四起的寒意。白兰双手托腮撑在窗台上，似乎又恢复了往日的常态。

“森林外的星空，是不是和现在看到的一样呢？偶尔也想去看看呢。”

“你明知道星空是只有那一片的，”纲吉微笑道，“不过因为视角的关系，肯定会看到不一样的风景。”

白兰深吸了一口气，转过身看着他。星光将他环绕，无数星辰仿佛坠落在他眼中。他轻笑了几声，慢慢抬起手臂环上纲吉的脖子。

“那就证明给我看，纲吉君不是那种只会说漂亮话的人。”

纲吉沉默地看着他，微微皱起眉。然而白兰仰起头已经作势要吻上来。纲吉一惊，如梦方醒般一把推开他，转过身走了几步保持距离。

离第七天的结束还有五分钟。

“别这样——别这样，白兰。”

“为什么？这不就是纲吉君一直想做的事吗？”

“你不明白……”纲吉下意识攥紧了拳头，踌躇了一阵才又松开，“不，你明白的。”

白兰不再说话，轻松地哼着小曲儿走到衣柜前，从底部抽出一块上面印有十字架和六芒星的亚麻布料。他胡乱撕下身上的薄纱绸缎，继而将布料披在身上，模样显得越发古怪、异常了。

“白兰，你穿的这是什么？别再胡闹了，好好把衣服……”

“裹尸布。”

纲吉变了脸色，紧锁眉心：“你……开什么玩笑！”

“一目了然的吧？纲吉君总是这么大惊小怪。”

“为什么？为什么要一再任性胡来？事情明明都已经有了解决方案。”

白兰走到房间中央，仰头对着倾斜的天花板惬意地眯起双眼，神情显得无拘无束。然后，他用一种近乎落寞又仇恨的表情看向纲吉，视线定格在他身上。

“纲吉君死后，我大概有很长一段时间不想再被打扰了。所以，也许会睡很久……”

“在救出你之前，我是不会死的。”

“世界果然还是和我想的一样没趣。我恨的人也都不在了，他们本来也没什么值得我好恨的。比起外面虚幻的现实，一直一直将杀戮的行为重复下去，景象才会变得更真实呢。”

“你错了，白兰。你为什么就是不肯相信我所说的呢？”

“是纲吉君太天真了吧？况且，你的生命又有多长呢？比起在这里指手画脚，还是干干脆脆地去送死才会让结局有点看头啊——对，就像那些愚蠢的骑士一样。”

再次回想起当初的惨剧，纲吉显得异常淡然而隐忍。虽然他内心非常痛苦，但是他没有再轻易被白兰挑衅。

“已经成为事实的事无法再被更改。骑士团的遭遇我很遗憾，可无论如何死去的人不会复活。当下有我能做到的事，但一定不会是你所说的那样，不论是被你杀还是杀死你。”

“看来已经没有和你说下去的必要了……”

时钟像卡了壳的机械转动地越来越缓慢，然后纲吉却感觉身体深处仿佛燃起了一团火焰，越烧越烈。他站在原地，支撑着他的不光是肉身。那种无形的力量像无名的信仰，又像一种纯粹的意志和坦然的爱。他并非无所畏惧，但他绝不会回头。

纲吉向他走近一步，白兰的目光再次黯淡了下去，隐隐戾气盘踞在那双瞳孔中心。

“白兰，你在害怕什么？时限到了之后，方法总会有的。第七天……”

“所以说纲吉君还是太天真了，”白兰用一种非常同情的眼光看着他，笑容却带有自嘲的意味，“第七天不会结束的。什么都结束不了，只是再回到开始而已。”

纲吉正在纳闷，时钟这时终于卡到了十一点五十九分：那是一种尖利、刺耳、沉重的钝响，接着，一切仿佛静止一般，再也无声无息——未完成的猝然终止。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 破镜重圆（？）

“怎么回事？为什么？“

纲吉警惕地环视四周，下意识抽出腰间的佩剑。他直觉危机迫近，便没有心思再去顾忌白兰的文字游戏了。时间确实停止了，不止钟面上的指针，他清楚地感觉到一种诡谲的凝滞感在蔓延，整个空间仿佛被隔断。

“白兰，你退后！”

一丛漆黑的荆棘毫无征兆地从窗口探进来，像一条扭曲而丑陋的大蛇。纲吉推了白兰一把，用力挥剑将荆棘击偏。一切发生得怪异、迅即，更多蔓生植物朝纲吉和白兰的方向刺来，纲吉踩上一旁的墙借力跃起，手抓住房梁在空中旋转一周奋力踢去。被震落的荆棘发出似人的怒吼，它们朝后扭动着退去，暂时辟出了一小片空地。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

纲吉刚落地便听到身后的人发疯似地大笑。他困惑地回过头去，只见白兰紧攥着那块裹尸布，不知是因为笑还是愤怒，他浑身发抖。

“纲吉君，你总是让我感到意外……”

他的手慢慢伸平向空中一抓，荆棘骤然开始剧烈活动，眨眼间便缠住了纲吉的脖子将他举到半空。

“意外你竟然会这么弱，这么无能，这么令人失望。”

纲吉咬牙胡乱撕扯着颈间的植物，窒息感和尖刺蹭擦带来的疼痛令他一阵晕眩。他没有忘记荆棘是按照白兰的意志而行动的。

“到了这种地步还要顾忌别人的你，真是愚蠢得无可救药啊。”

伴随尾音渐冷，白兰一甩手臂，荆棘也跟着将纲吉重重地甩向一旁的墙。倒地的同时他发出一声压抑的呻吟，狼狈不堪地匍匐在地上，却慢慢握紧了拳头。

“不要……再任性了！”

趁人不备，他闪身过去一拳打在了白兰脸上。然而下一秒，汹涌而来的荆棘便将他卷起再一次狠狠地向墙面扔去。咳出的血立刻被荆棘吸收，纲吉半跪在地上，喘着气用剑支撑身体。白兰一甩乱了的刘海，抹去嘴角的血迹，看向他时笑容扭曲。

“你也是被命运诅咒的人啊，纲吉君。想想自己马上就要死在这里，很愤怒吧？很不甘吧？很无力吧？”

“不，你错了。我不会在这里停止，我要救你，然后带你出去。”

“闭嘴——！”

白兰声嘶力竭地朝他吼道。纲吉眼疾手快拿剑挡住一瞬间逼近的荆棘，并在力量失衡前反身跳离了原地。

“为什么总要说这种毫无意义的话？纲吉君，你觉得自己是救世主吗？如果那天你和他们一起死在森林里的话，也就不会多出现在的麻烦了……”

“麻烦？或许对你来说是，但对我来说，是不得不做的事。救世主什么的，我从来没有想过。只是白兰，一切都该结束了，不论是你一意孤行的杀戮游戏，还是诅咒本身。”

“明明已经很痛了吧？很累了吧？很绝望吧？为什么不放弃呢？为什么要做到这种地步？纲吉君，你简直不可理喻。”

“因为没有人生来就该被囚禁，没有人能够在没有爱的环境里度过一生。不管你的生命有多长，时间的意义都是相对平等的。诅咒的烙印也许难以磨灭，但是白兰，你也值得被爱，被理解，被温柔以待。对此我深信不疑。”

“不要再吹嘘你那些伪善的大道理了！平庸的人类怎么可能理解我？虚无的现实又怎么会接纳我的存在？我将我的诅咒化为能让我的时间变得有趣起来的道具，难道这就比王国之间发动的战争、教会迫害、种族侵略这些人类做出的荒唐行径错得更加离谱吗？”

“没有绝对的对错，人类也并非无罪，所以他们忏悔，努力想要成为更好的人。相比之下，你只是借口虚度光阴而将别人的生命玩弄于鼓掌，我不能原谅，我会阻止你，不论多少次都会这么做。然后，我会证明给你看，时间对于每一种生物来说都是公平的。”

“去死吧，沢田纲吉——”

荆棘在白兰抬高的右臂上相缠融合，化作一把巨大的利刃。那双紫色的眼睛里星光动乱、摇摇欲坠。面对直直刺来的荆棘之剑，纲吉的目光坚定，透出孤注一掷的意味。他伫立在原地，在剑尖即将洞穿胸口的霎那，抬手生生握住了刀刃。

一时间鲜血淋漓，可纲吉仿佛忘记了肉体的疼痛，决绝地望进白兰的眼睛——他忽然悲哀地笑了笑，语调温柔似风：

“不是说，想去看看森林外面的星空吗？”

白兰怔住了。荆棘微微颤栗着开始逐条剥落。纲吉指缝间冒出的血溅在荆棘上，此刻化作颗颗血珠淌了下去。

“我会让你自由的，白兰。一定。”

话音刚落，纲吉转过头，用空着的右手反握住佩剑，咬牙蓄力，接着朝墙上的时钟用力投掷了过去。破空而去的长剑穿透玻璃罩子，精准地插在了表盘中心。

时钟内部发出一阵刺耳的鸣响，与此同时，秒针和分针双双颤动了一下，终于齐齐地指向了十二点——整座塔楼蓦地像只苏醒的巨兽一般开始挺动，梳妆台的镜子上“啪”地显出一道粗长的裂纹，衣柜翻倒在地，断裂的房梁压塌了床铺。

时间重新开始流动了。

荆棘从纲吉胸前一点一点撤去，他慢慢弯下腰，稍稍喘了口气作为缓冲。然而还没等他松懈半分，身前忽然传来一声诡异而沉闷的嵌入声。他惊恐地抬起头，只见一条粗壮的荆棘已经贯穿了白兰的胸口。

“什么……不——不——！”

纲吉的呼喊中几乎带上了哭腔，踉踉跄跄地几步跨到人面前。剑从手中滑落，他双手颤抖着握住人双肩，眼眶泛起一阵微热。

“不论是说不会杀死我，还是不被我杀死，这下都没有如愿以偿呢，纲吉君……”

白兰笑得风轻云淡。他的嘴唇乌青、脸色苍白，汩汩鲜血从胸口的窟窿里流出，将荆棘染得黑红发亮。漂亮的紫色瞳孔里的微光在缓缓熄灭、陨落，几缕鲜血从他的鼻子、口角溢下。白兰已是气若游丝。

“不……不……求求你，别这样……”

纲吉此刻终于感到深深的、窒息般的绝望和无力。然而他很快又平静了下来。他抬起那只受伤的手，轻轻抚上少年惨白而冰凉的脸颊。

“已经够了，白兰。你的仇恨，你的杀意，你的孤寂，你对这个世界的不信任，在此之后，都将由我来承受。”

他充满无限爱恋和怜惜地看着他，痛苦地难以自拔，又温柔地仿佛要随他而去。他上前一步，将白兰失去温度的身子紧紧地、小心翼翼地搂入怀中。

那根荆棘继而也贯穿了纲吉的胸口，然而两人之间再无隔阂。他们的灵魂贴在一起了。紧接着，纲吉低下头，虔诚地、祈祷一般，吻住了白兰的唇。

星光璀璨之时，古老的塔楼内被照耀得一片通透。

纲吉闭上眼，一点点认真感受着唇间的柔软。那让他记起晨间坠露的花瓣、轻柔的鸟鸣、温润的浪花、流逝的风……他的整个世界在他眼前展开来了——他的爱，他的思念，他的痛苦，他的觉悟，一并渗透着肉体的媒介，刻印在彼此的灵魂上。

再睁开眼时，他模糊地看到，从白兰的眼角滑落了一颗晶莹的泪珠。

第八天的第一分钟过去了。新的一天开始了。那连接着二人的荆棘在月辉下化作金色的粉末，覆在两人胸前愈合着伤口。然后，剩余的荆棘丛也开始被一点点净化，从枝蔓顶部一点点化作金色的粉尘随风而逝。

漫长而绵柔的拥吻结束了。纲吉惊觉全身的伤口都已经消失，浑身又再一次充满了力气。

塔楼还在继续坍塌，他将已经昏过去的白兰打横抱在怀里，跃上了一旁的窗台。高塔周围的荆棘林在明朗的月色下化作一片淡薄金粉，仿佛一条逆流的天河向浩瀚的苍穹飘荡而去。

正当纲吉思索着逃脱方式时，视线中忽然闪过一颗白点，由远及近朝他飞来。他渐渐能够看清，那是一条泛着梦幻柔光的白龙。它通体的鳞片闪闪发光，似乎沾着流星的尘末。

圣洁的白龙呼啸着迫近，稳稳地停在他眼前，俯首向他致意。纲吉回以感激的微笑，随即抱着白兰骑在了他背上。高塔在两人离开的瞬间轰然倒塌，也慢慢消匿为一泓金尘随风而逝。

白龙甩甩尾巴，仰头对着皎洁的月亮发出一声浩然长啸，接着便腾起轻巧的躯体，向着繁星闪烁的幽蓝天际飞去了。

「我们在故事的结束歌颂伊始，

在消弭时方才陷入回忆。」

零散的晓光普射悠久的东方大陆。一束明灿的朝阳穿过树隙；潺潺溪流泛起粼粼波光。一丛丛盛放的野蔷薇沾着晨间的露水，娇媚可人。

白兰站在溪水里，裤脚和袖口全都捋了起来。他弯下腰用双手舀起一捧水往脸上泼去，随意撩起被溅湿的刘海，手抵在额头上转头看向阳光射来的方向。

微风扬起他柔软的白发，他眯起眼，上扬了嘴角，对着朝阳露出一个安静的微笑。溪水流经他的脚踝时而溅起些许水花，斑斑倒影显出少年修长挺拔的身体曲线。

一匹驯良温顺的白马在一旁优雅地吃草，没人知道它从何而来，只是从那之后就一直伴随少年左右。

白兰的那双盈满星辰辉光的紫色眸子此刻显得更加明亮了。瞳孔一缩，随即映出另一个男人的身影。

沢田纲吉手捧一束参差不齐的红玫瑰，沿小径朝溪水边走去。他在过来的路上偶遇一片鲜艳的玫瑰花丛，他觉得这花很适合表达他即将要说出口的心意。

白兰赤着脚踩上草地，两人在一处林间空地里面对面站着。时而有鸟鸣从葱郁的枝叶间发出，四周一片静谧悠旷。

“白兰——我是说，公主大人……”

纲吉不禁涨红了脸，有些局促不安终于还是说出了那个称呼。他单膝跪下，将那束玫瑰递到对方身前。

“我爱你。你愿意嫁给我吗？”

起先，纲吉不敢看白兰的脸，只紧张地盯着他胸前的衣服。沉默了一会儿后，他才慢慢抬起眼。四目相接，他在听到越来越激烈的心跳声的同时，更感到一种释然的、自由的爱意在心底滋长。

白兰垂下的目光仿佛没有重量，含着淡淡的笑意浮动着，动人心弦。他平静而沉默地回应着纲吉温和而真挚的期待。

然后，他微微歪过头粲然一笑。纲吉眼前一亮，以为他就要说出答应的句子，不料下一秒白兰便飞起一脚踢翻了纲吉手中的玫瑰，头也不回地跑到伫立着的白马前，翻身上马一夹马肚扬长而去，转眼间便没了踪影。

被带起的一股清风扬起纷纷飘落的花瓣，有的落在纲吉头发上，有的落在他鼻尖。他呆愣在原地，样子狼狈而滑稽。心跳慢慢平缓下来，他不自觉地舒了口气，无奈地摇摇头笑了笑。

余光忽然触到躺在草丛间的一串圆润饱满的野果，大概是白兰刚才跑开时落下的。纲吉将野果捡起揣进兜里，随后沿着马的足迹片刻不离地追了上去。

几片玫瑰花瓣悠悠飘浮在清澈的水面上，随水流被冲向远方。再走小半天就能走出森林了。辽远晴空，流年似水，两人的旅途还长。


End file.
